Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Holy Diver
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Holy Diver 'is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a deity known as Holy Diver at will. It was eaten by Aynard, vice admiral of the Marines. 'Beware! This is a GAG DEVIL Fruit! Appearance Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Holy Diver looks like a glowing golden pomelo with white swirls on it. When transformed the user looks like a tall humanoid (450 cm) who has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt .It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a giant mythical being called Holy Diver - the keeper of the sea and time itself. While the user grows in size he recieves an extreme boost in strength to match his size. His entire body starts glowing which resembles some sort of a golden colored aura. Besides from gaining insane boost in strength, speed and precision this Devil Fruit gives it's user one unique ability - to stop time up to 9 seconds. In the stopped time, the user can move his own body freely along with any object he touches, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies and to move to a superior position. The objects that the user throws can momentarily move during stopped time before stopping. Weaknesses This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. But Aynard's overconfidence in his Devil Fruit's powers could be an advantage for his enemies. Usage Aynard has so far been seen using this fruit primarily for combat purposes, enhancing his punching power with his increased size. Also he uses his time stop for daily routine like getting faster to the position he needs, etc. Attacks * A power to be reckoned with: '''Aynard unleashes a powerful punch upon his enemies which can instantly and almost completely destroy such things as Pacifistas with ease. This punch also has a great impact on surroundings by creating a shockwave which can clash even with the ones created by Gura Gura no Mi. * '''Your efforts are USELESS!: '''Aynard releases a barrage of punches with the same force as '''A power to be reckoned with. * Time was frozen today!: '''Aynard stops time for 9 seconds. Trivia * The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Holy Diver ''' Devil Fruit, and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * The name of this fruit is a reference to the song Holy Diver by Dio. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:The Funniest Valentine